The field of this invention is motivational display and is especially applicable for use with children, adolescents and young people.
Motivational displays take many forms such as posters, banners, clothing articles, and typically have some form of graphic for the motivational communication. One example in the field of athletics would be to have baseballs, basketballs, footballs, volleyballs and soccerballs (or replicas thereof) having a motivational display on the exterior surface thereof.
The present Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,308, titled "BASEBALL BAT STYLED GRAPHIC MATERIAL DISPLAY DEVICE" provides a motivational display of the aforementioned type. Briefly, it shows an elongated cylindrical member having a baseball bat like shape. A centrally located shoulder and a second shoulder located adjacent one of the ends of the member are connected by a web portion and support a transparent hollow cylindrical tube within which graphic material may be placed adjacent the web portion so that the same may be viewed through the tube. While the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,308 has been successful, the arrangement disclosed in said patent may prevent the removal of the transparent hollow cylindrical tube once it has been positioned on the elongated cylindrical member.
There are circumstances which make it desirable to change the graphic material from time to time and the present invention facilitates that usage of the display device.